Hormones
by storyjam
Summary: Pregnancy hormones run amock.  New chapter added.  Rating changed for chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own them, but I kinda wish I did.

He was flirting with her. He sat right in front of the mother of his child and _flirted_ with another woman. Bones was getting angrier by the second. Who did he think he was?

_She isn't even all that pretty, _she thought, petulantly. OK, maybe she had nice hair, if you like brassy redness. And her eyes were sort of…bedroom, Booth would call them. Bedroom eyes, whatever that means.

The suspect Booth was supposed to be interrogating laughed at something Bones had been too preoccupied to hear, and _she touched his knee!_ That was it. She'd had all she could take of this_! If that's the kind of woman he likes, than he can just have her!_

Bones stood and marched out of the room, glaring at him for good measure. She got to the car and awkwardly got in. She waited, fuming, for another ten minutes, before he waltzed out the front door of the suspects house, grinning broadly.

He got in the drivers' side and started the engine before turning to her.

"Are you OK, Bones? You left in a hurry. You need some crackers, or something?"

"I'm fine," she replied, stiffly, "I'd like to go home now, please."

"OK." Booth didn't know why she was mad at him…again…but obviously, she was. He was smart enough not to start talking now, so it was a quiet drive back into DC from the small suburb they were in.

They were almost home, when he spoke. "All right, why are you mad at me, now? What could I possibly have done between getting out of the car and getting back in it? All I did was interview a suspect!"

"You can drop me off at my apartment, Booth," she said, refusing to even look at him. She knew it was petty, but she just couldn't help it. The anger was fading, leaving a deep ache inside. It was surprisingly painful to know he wasn't attracted to her anymore. Admittedly, she had expanded dramatically, recently, but it was only because of _his child_ inside of her uterus! It was his own fault, how dare he flirt with another woman!

He pulled over and turned off the car. Turning to her, he reached out and gripped her chin, forcing her to turn and face him. She hadn't realized she was crying until he brushed the tears off of her cheek.

"Bones," he said, gently, "what's wrong? I don't understand, and I can't fix it until I do. You're the one who always explains things to me, so, please, help me with this," he pleaded.

She shook her head, afraid that if she put it into words it would just confirm her worst fears.

"Please, Bones, it kills me when you cry. Please talk to me. We're not going anywhere until I know what's wrong. So you might as well tell me now."

She looked at him and took a breath. "What did you think of her?" she asked, calmly.

Booth was taken aback by the unexpected question. He thought for a second and said, "I don't know. I don't think she killed him, if that's what you're asking."

She snorted. "Of course, you don't."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You find her attractive. "

He blinked. "You're jealous! That's what this is about. You didn't like my interrogation technique." He started to grin.

"Interrogation? That was an interrogation? Joking and flirting and _touching_ is how you interrogate a suspect, now?

"Sometimes," he shot back. He was actually enjoying her jealousy. It was nice to be on the receiving end for once. However…he couldn't let her stay so upset in her condition. "Bones, she's just a flirtatious kind of woman. I flirted back to put her at ease so I could get more information out of her. I would have warned you if I had known what she was like, but I've never met her. I didn't know."

He touched his forehead to hers, and said, "You're the only woman I enjoy flirting with. It's _your_ touch I crave. Your body I want to drown in. Your smile that lights me up inside. _You_ are the woman I want to wake up with and go to bed with and spend my life with. I love you, Bones. I'm yours for as long as you'll have me. Longer." He leaned back, and kissed her palm. With a gentle smile, he said, "I'm in too deep. I'll never let you go."

She was smiling and crying openly, now. How could he make her feel so beautiful, when she'd felt so horrible just moments ago?

And, of course, he couldn't leave well enough alone. Feeling good after averting disaster, he grinned again and said, "Gotta' love those pregnancy hormones, huh?"

Her soft smile dropped from her face, and she sat back in her seat, and said, stiffly, "I'd like to go home, now, Booth."

Right back where he started, Booth's head dropped onto the steering wheel and thumped there a few times.

"Me and my big mouth."

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Booth was alone in his office when she called. Her voice was calm, but he knew that, with her, that didn't mean nothing was wrong.

"Booth, I need you to come home as soon as you can."

His protective instincts surged up. "Is something wrong? What's going on?"

"Just come home. I need you," was her only response.

He bolted from his office, panic shadowing every step. He broke several speed laws on his way back to his apartment, their defacto 'home' until they found a place together.

Heart pounding, he squeeled into a parking place blessedly close to his building, and ran all the way in and up to his door. Catching his breath, he fumbled for his keys, finally opening the door.

"Bones!" he called, stepping inside.

Suddenly, he had an armful of very pregnant woman. Bones had thrown herself into his arms, kissing him like she was dying of thirst and his mouth was the only source of water left in the world. He barely got the door closed before she was tearing at his shirt, popping buttons in her haste. He choked as his tie caught on his throat when she pulled his shirt off.

"Bones! Slow down," he managed to say while tugging on the tie. Finally removing the offending garment, he put his hands on her shoulders, gently setting her away from him. She was still tugging at his clothes, but slowed down enough to listen.

A bit dazed, he looked at her and said, "Bones, what's going on? Are you OK? You've never called me home in the middle of the day, like this. You scared me."

"I'm sorry, Booth," she replied, absently, not really paying attention, "I didn't mean to scare you, but my hormones are altered. I find that I am unable to think of anything except intercourse. I thought that the best solution would be to have you come home for lunch instead of meeting at the diner, as we'd planned. I believe it's called an 'afternooner'. That way I could satisfy my hormonal urges, and still have time for lunch. I still need to increase my caloric intake."

"It's called a 'nooner', Bones." Booth was incredibly turned on knowing Bones was so horny she'd called him home in the middle of a work day. She never skipped out on work. He usually had to force her to break for lunch.

She was still fumbling with his belt buckle. His pants were getting tighter, and his mind was already getting foggy with lust. He pulled her in for a devouring kiss, temporarily derailing her attempts to get him naked. Her arms slipped up around his neck and she held him to her, starving for a taste of him. Her rounded belly was in the way, keeping her from pressing as close to him as she wanted, and she growled in frustration. That turned him on even more, and he started walking her backward towards their bedroom. His adrenaline running high, he'd gone from agonized to aching in seconds, and he was about to burst before he even got her naked!

Blind with desire, he missed the doorway and backed her into the wall. She let out a little puff of air on impact, and he pulled back, afraid he'd hurt her. Before he could say anything, she yanked him back into another passionate kiss. Judging correctly that she was fine, he started inching the hem of her knee-length skirt up until he could slip his hand underneath. He slowly slid his fingertips up the inside of her thigh, teasing, while his other hand found one pregnancy-swollen breast through her thin blouse.

Her eyes rolled back and she moaned with delight as he gently rubbed her tender nipple. Heat shot down a familiar path through her body, and she moved against him, trying to rub her entire body against him. Now it was her buttons popping as he quickly removed her shirt and bra, desperate to get to bare skin. He wanted to taste her, but it was too awkward in their current position, so he started maneuvering her towards the bed.

Reaching it, she slid her skirt to the floor and laid down, waiting as he removed the last of his clothing and joined her. He crawled up the bed, delighting in the sight before him. He'd never get tired of this. Seeing her, all loose and sensual, reaching for him, her body flushed with arousal, ready for his possession would never get old. Seeing her belly rounded with their child only made her that much more beautiful, more amazing to him. He pressed his lips to her belly as he passed it, headed for those luscious breasts his mouth was starving for. His tongue darted out to taste one cherry nipple and she arched up into him with a cut-off scream of pleasure. So he tried it on the other side with similar results. He started to experiment. Small, quick licks; long, hard sucks; nips, swirls, just the nipple, her whole breast in his mouth. His focus was incredible. He absorbed every sound and every move she made, making a mental list of how to drive Bones completely insane with lust. Until she grabbed his head, pulling him into a deep, desperate kiss, and his control snapped, just like that. He couldn't hold back any longer.

"Turn over," he growled, backing off just enough to give her room to get onto her hands and knees. He moved up behind her and slid his hands around to her over-stimulated breasts. She cried out and arched up into him, pressing into his groin. Groaning, he scattered kisses over her silky-smooth back, moving one hand lower to slip between her moist folds. She screamed, unable to contain her passion. His skillful fingers teased her, pleased her until she was begging for him.

The tip of his cock brushed against her entrance, and she pushed back onto him, causing him to slide into her a bare inch. The snug fit nearly undid him, the pleasure so intense his brain fogged over and he couldn't help but slam home. She screamed again at the sudden invasion, bucking against him. His hands were firm on her hips, holding her in place as he gave her a few precious seconds to adjust to his body. Then he was moving, and there was no thought, no words, only desperate cries and moans, and the perfect rhythm of love. The final culmination took them by surprise, and they shattered together, joined in more than body, eventually collapsing in completion. He managed to gather enough strength to turn her to her side to cuddle against him as they fell, before succumbing to the bone-deep exhaustion that turned him into a puddle of contented goo.

She woke him a few minutes later. He opened one eye and looked up into her softly smiling face.

"I'm hungry," she said.

Booth grinned. "You'll have to give me few minutes, Bones. I'm only human!" he smirked.

"For _lunch_, Booth. I just burned off a lot of calories, and I need to replace them…now."

His grin turned into a satisfied smile. "Then I guess this alpha male needs to go hunt up some food to provide for his pregnant mate."

"If we were from a more primitive culture," she replied, "in which it was dangerous procuring food, that would be correct, but as we do not live in that environment, I am perfectly capable of getting my own meal. But, since you are, in fact, an alpha male, your instincts tell you to protect and care for pregnant females, so I will bow to your instincts and let you go to the kitchen and heat up the leftovers from last night since I am far too satisfied to move, yet." With a teasing smile on her lips, she laid down and closed her eyes.

Booth kissed her on the nose and headed for the kitchen, not bothering to dress. Returning a few minutes later, he found Bones sound asleep. He set down the steaming plates and leaned over the bed to kiss her awake, knowing she needed food more than sleep.

She awakened with a sleepy whimper that made him laugh. Booth helped her sit up and stuffed the pillows behind her for support. They ate right there on the bed, talking about everything and nothing and spent a last few minutes just cuddling together before dressing and heading back to work.

Booth got into his SUV, grinning like a loon. "God, I love hormones!"


	3. Chapter 3

Booth was happy. Ridiculously happy. He had been for a while—since he'd started dating Bones, actually. He stopped short in the middle of changing out of his work clothes as the realization hit him that he was happier than he had ever been. Ever. The only fly in the ointment was that they weren't married, and, honestly, despite his teasing, he didn't really mind that. As long as Bones was his, who cared? He'd still prefer marriage, of course, but if it made her happy to be living in sin, than he wasn't going to chase her away over it.

A huge smile creased his face as a song rose in his heart, and he couldn't help but whistle it. He finished changing into his comfy clothes for his and Bones' night in. Still whistling he headed out to the living room, dancing a few steps on the way.

Bones, sitting on the couch, saw him dancing and frowned, tipping her head to the side.

"You're happy," she said, a question in her voice.

He grinned, "Darn right I'm happy. Why wouldn't I be?"

Her face crumpled as tears started to fall. She hunched into herself, helpless against the sudden onslaught.

Booth stopped dead, shocked by the sight of his partners' collapse.

"Oka-ay," he started, "what's happening right now? Are you okay? Do I need to call an ambulance?"

She shook her head 'no' but kept crying. He moved to sit beside her, carefully putting his arm around her shoulder, unsure why she was crying, afraid he'd caused it, and she was mad at him.

She turned, curling into him, causing him to breathe a sigh of relief. At least she wasn't crying because she was mad at him. He just held her close for a few minutes, rubbing her back, soothing her the best way he knew how. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to be working. Her crying didn't stop or even slow down. He was really starting to worry.

"Come on, Bones, talk to me. What happened, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she whimpered into his shirt.

Taken aback by this very un-Bones-like response, he pulled back from her a little. Taking her chin in his hand, he lifted her face until he could look into her eyes.

Brushing a tear from her cheek, he said, "It's not like you to put me off like that. I thought we decided on total honesty. So tell me - why are you crying, Bones?"

"I don't know!" she wailed. "You were just so happy," she hiccupped, "and I just started crying. I don't know why! I'm glad you're happy. I'm happy, too!" With this pronouncement, she burst into a fresh set of tears and collapsed on him again.

He held her, a laugh bubbling up inside him. He fought it back, knowing that she would be hurt if she thought he was laughing at her, but he couldn't stop it from filling him. His body vibrated with the suppressed laughter, until it just burst out of him. She glared at him through her tears, but he couldn't stop. He let it go for a while, continuing to cuddle her despite her weak protests.

When he finally got it down to a few small chuckles, he asked her, "Bones, do you think the crying might be caused by the 'H' word?"

"What's the 'H' word?" was her watery response.

"_Hormones!_" he stage whispered.

"Hormones?"

"Hormones. You know, those pesky things that make pregnant women's emotions go insane so they cry for absolutely no reason?"

Disgruntled, she said, "I know what hormones are, Booth. I am just surprised I didn't think of it first." She sniffled a few more times before getting herself under control. Booth held her through it until she pushed away. He held on to her hands, lifting her knuckles to his lips for a kiss.

Smiling gently, now, he asked, "Are you really happy, Bones? I mean, down deep happy, want to sing and dance happy, can't wait to get home at the end of the day happy?"

Looking deep into his eyes, she smiled, too, and said in a rare moment of emotional eloquence, "I don't remember a time in my life when I was ever as happy as I am now. I am very grateful that you gave me a second chance, because I cannot imagine being happier anywhere else, with anyone else. I love you, and I love our daughter. It scares me, being this attached. If anything happened to either of you… it would hurt. I've never been so close to someone that losing them would hurt that much."

"Yeah, but it's worth it, Bones. Sometimes you have to take the risk to have something this good."

"So says the gambler."

"So says the gambler," he affirmed. "This is something you're just going to have to trust me on. I'd bet on us making it; a whole lifetime together."

"Really?"

"All in, Bones, all in."

"I don't know what that means."

Laughing, he replied, "It means 'I love you', Bones. I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you, too."

"Of course you do. What's not to love?"

She puffed out a half laugh, and with a playful shove, she told him to put the movie she'd chosen in.

He looked at the title. "John Wayne, again?"

"It's my favorite," she said defensively.

Shaking his head, he put the movie in. As the music began to play, he settled in beside her on the couch. Her head fell naturally onto his shoulder, his arm around her.

He watched her watch the movie, and couldn't keep the smile off his face. She was so beautiful. That silly song was still playing in his heart, filling him with utter happiness. This was all he needed. She was all he needed.

He was home.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is definitely M, but nothing too, too bad. So fair warning. I'm not happy with my last chapter, so I hope this one is better. Feel free to R & R! I'm backing up a little on the timeline, so Bones is about 3 months pregnant, here. I still don't own Bones or anything related to the show. Just borrowing our favorite characters. :) **

Booth was sitting on the couch trying to find the game on TV when Bones stormed out of the bathroom. She'd come home tired but happy, but things seemed to have changed.

"You are such a…man! We're done. I'm going home," she snarled.

Bones turned and headed to the door. She grabbed her coat off the back of the sofa and started to put it on. She hadn't gotten her arm in the first sleeve before he was there. He grabbed her arm, gently but firmly turning her back around to face him.

"Oh, no, that is not going to happen. You don't get to walk away from me just because of a little fight. We're past that. You are going to stay here and argue with me until we resolve whatever the hell is bothering you. I am not letting you walk out of here angry. I'm not letting you run away!" His voice was intent, tight with repressed fury.

She responded, rage sparking in her eyes. "You don't tell me what I can and can't do, Booth. You do not own me! _I_ decide! If I want to leave here and go home, then I will walk out that door and you can't stop me."

"Oh, that's mature," he spit back, mockingly. "_You can't stop me,_" he mimicked. "Please, we both know I can and will stop you because you know I'm right about this. You may know more about everything else, but _I know this!_ So, here's what's going to happen…You _are_ going to stay, we _are_ going to argue, and say stupid things we'll regret, we may even regress to throwing things. But once we're done with all that, we're going to find a compromise, we'll kiss and make up, and then-my favorite part- we'll have incredible make up sex." He added a little eyebrow wiggle, just to make a point.

She stared at him, a disbelieving look on her face. "You can't actually think we're going to have intercourse tonight? "

"Weeellll…." he drew out, "maybe in the morning. It depends on how long this fight lasts. But, yes, I do. The best part of fighting is making up, Bones. In fact," he added, moving even closer to her, "we could just skip the fight altogether and go right to the making up. Then we could still get a good night's sleep."

She stood there, her mouth open in shock. "You are unbelievable!"

He grinned. "I know. But you love me anyway."

"Do you even understand how angry I am right now? I'm still considering going home."

"Bones, I don't even know why you're so mad at me. I didn't do anything!"

She stiffened, her jaw clenching. She grabbed his arm and hauled him across the room to his bathroom, then folded her arms across her chest, waiting.

He looked, trying in vain to see it through her eyes. "What am I looking at, Bones?"

She stared at him, then walked into the bathroom, and gently lowered the toilet seat to the down position.

"You've got to be kidding me! You're actually pissed enough to leave because…."

"I'm pissed," she interrupted, "as you put it, because you are inconsiderate and selfish and…"

He spoke over her, cutting her off. "…Because I left work a few minutes early to come home and clean the bathroom before you got here, because you mentioned this morning that it was a little messy. I left the seat up because it wasn't dry yet, and I didn't want you to sit on a wet seat." Booth folded his arms across his chest and waited for the full realization to hit her.

Bones stopped dead, her jaw working, but no sounds emerging as she accepted the fact that she was a colossal ass. He'd done something incredibly sweet, and she had shouted at him and called him horrible things and almost left him. Tears filled her eyes. She didn't deserve him. It was that simple.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, barely audibly. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Booth! Please don't hate me! I don't know why I'm acting like this." Tears fell freely, now, and he stepped forward, pulling her into his arms. She buried her face in his shoulder, sobbing.

"Shhhhh…..It's Ok, Bones. I'm not mad, I certainly don't hate you. I could never hate you. Shhhh, please don't cry. I can't stand seeing you cry. Please, stop crying. Everything's OK." He kept holding her, rubbing her back soothingly.

It took a while, but he finally calmed her down and she stopped crying, but stayed in Booth's arms.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," she began, than stopped. She looked up at Booth, a startled expression on her tear-stained face. "Booth, do you think the pregnancy could be causing my emotions to fluctuate due to changing hormone levels? It seems too early for that to occur, but Angela said she experienced 'mood swings' within the first month of her pregnancy, and I'm already in the third month, so it's possible, isn't it?" She looked at him, hopefully.

Booth grinned, relieved that she'd stopped crying. "I think that's exactly what's happening. Those pesky hormones have taken over your big, beautiful brain and turned you into an emotional train wreck." He wiped the last remaining tears off of her cheek, and added, "But I love you anyway."

She smiled, glad to finally have something concrete to deal with regarding her strange emotional state. Hormones she could handle.

"Thank you for not letting me leave."

"I'll never let you leave me, Bones. You're a part of me. We're family. Which means…you're stuck with me!"

Her smile widened, and she said, "I can accept that." She trailed her fingers down his chest to the hem of his t-shirt. Looking up under her eyelashes, she slid her hands under his shirt to his bare chest.

Booth lifted an eyebrow and said, "So I guess it's time to make up, now?"

"Well it is the best part of a fight, right?" she asked, teasingly.

"Absolutely," he growled, swooping in for a kiss that quickly turned passionate. It took no time at all to leave a trail of clothes on the floor leading to their bedroom. They were bare to each other by the time they made it to the bed.

She lay down and got comfortable in the middle of the bed and reached for him. Eyes dark with lust, he climbed slowly over her, settling between her long, lithe legs.

He paused, staring into her eyes. "You're never leaving me, Bones," he said, the intensity of his voice shocking after the playfulness before. "I won't survive you leaving me. I'll follow you to the ends of the earth if you try."

She felt something inside her coming undone at the brutal honesty in his voice. Tears filled her eyes again as the truth sank in. "You really would, wouldn't you?" she whispered, awestruck. "Follow me, I mean. You really wouldn't let me go."

"I'll never let you go," he repeated, hammering the truth into her. "Get used to it, Bones. You're mine. Forever. Period."

Tears falling freely, she slid her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her and holding on tight. Burrowing his face in her neck, he kissed and nibbled along her jawline, down her neck to the hollow of her shoulder and along her collarbone. She shuddered in his embrace, arching her neck to give him better access. He slid lower, kissing his way down her body, desperate to prove his claim on her, to leave an unmistakable mark that would show her where she belonged—who she belonged to.

She was trapped under the solid weight of his body, but felt freer than she ever had. She was gasping by the time he reached her breasts, holding him to her, fiercely.

He could feel her little nails digging into his back, marking him as surely as he marked her. It drove him crazy, swelling his cock to the point of pain. Determined to make this night unforgettable, he held himself back, some miracle giving him the strength to hold on despite the temptation beneath him.

His lips fastened onto one taut nipple, causing her to arch up into his mouth. He nibbled and nipped, finally sucking the little pink pearl deep into his mouth, working it with his tongue until she was writhing under him begging for more. He switched to her other breast, while working one hand down her body, tickling and teasing until he reached the prize. Without warning, he slid two fingers deep into her core. She screamed, her body spasming around his hand, nearly knocking him off of her. He held on, working her body into a frenzy of pleasure. She couldn't think, couldn't even breathe as he brought her to the brink and shoved her unmercifully over the edge. She came, screaming his name, pleasure shooting through her, while he just watched, memorizing every sound, every breath, and every movement.

Her eyes opened slowly as she came down from the high she was on to find him watching her, his fingers stilled inside her, his body still taut with restrained passion. She slid her hand down his chest, finally grasping his manhood firmly in her hand. He groaned and rolled to his back, taking her with him. She sat up, breasts bouncing slightly, drawing his eye, and started working him. Deciding to torment him a little, she drove him to the brink over and over, before shifting down and taking him fully in her mouth. He lifted off the bed with a shout, his hand moving to hold her head. He knew she didn't like being held in place, so he grabbed ahold of her hair, loving the feel of it sliding through his fingers.

She drew out his pleasure as long as she could, but she wanted him inside her when he finally came. She moved up and slid down onto him, shuddering in pleasure as he thrust up into her. He let her take charge, setting the rhythm, for as long as he could stand it, and then expertly flipped them, never leaving her tight, wet sheathe. He covered her body, pumping steadily into her until she clamped onto him and the pleasure nearly blinded him. Rhythm faltering, he thrust frantically. He reached down to tease her clit, determined to make her come before him. He felt her coming apart, and with a grateful moan, he let go. His release spilled into her, causing new ripples of pleasure to flow though her.

Breathing heavily, he rolled off of her, tugging her into his side, not nearly ready to let her go. Her head fit perfectly into the hollow of his shoulder, and she relaxed into him, as her body cooled.

Booth was on the edge of sleep, when a quiet whisper brought him fully awake again.

"I won't run away again, Booth. I promise."

Booth just smiled and held her tighter.

"I know," he whispered back. "Hey,Bones?" he added.

"Yeah?"

"You can fight with me anytime those hormones act up, if we can make up afterwards."

She snickered into his shoulder. "I think I could learn to like these hormones!"

"Oh, yeah!"


End file.
